1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display that includes a touch sensor layer and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display is a type of commonly used flat panel display and includes two substrates on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed with a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying a voltage to the field generating electrode to generate an electric field through the liquid crystal layer. The electric field determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to control the polarization and ultimately transmission of incident light. The liquid crystal display use various input devices. Many have touch panels.
Touch panel device refers to a device in which letters, figures, or tap input may be formed by contacting the external surface of the device with a finger or a stylus such as a touch pen, or a command may be performed by a machine, e.g., a computer, connected to the touch panel device by executing code in response to selection of an icon. The liquid crystal display to which the touch panel is attached determines whether fingers or the stylus contacts the screen along with contact position information, thereby displaying the corresponding image.
The touch panel may be largely classified into a resistive type, a capacitive type, and an electro-magnetic (EM) type according to the method of sensing input at the touch panel.
The capacitive type touch panel includes a film on which a transparent electrode is formed. In the capacitive type touch panel, a touch and a touch position may be recognized by applying voltage to the transparent electrode and measuring the change of the voltage caused by contact of fingers, a conductive material, and the like. In this capacitive type, the contact event and the contact position may be recognized when multiple positions are contacted simultaneously by fingers or any other conductive means.
Generally, an external touch panel attaches to the outside of the liquid crystal display, but the weight and thickness may be greater than other liquid crystal displays without a touch panel. In addition, luminance may be diminished by lowering light transmission, and the contrast ratio may be diminished by increasing external light reflectance such that the image quality of the liquid crystal display may be degraded. In addition, the cost may increase by manufacturing the touch panel separately from the liquid crystal display.
The information disclosed in this section is only for understanding of the background of the invention, and it may contain information that does not form the prior art.